


Superstitions

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing in the Kitchen

**Title :** **Superstitions**

 **Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Singing in the Kitchen**

**.-.-.**

In Yuuri's opinion, nothing could be more pleasant than studying and doing his homework in the kitchen. The crisp air was filled with the sweet aroma of cakes, cookies and chocolate. Whenever the young king felt like eating, he could just open the huge cupboard, retrieved some cakes, and filled his empty glass with apple juice or strawberry's. It didn't bother him at all that he had to painstakingly racked his brains finishing his homework from Earth in the kitchen. It was very clean, spacious, and simply comfortable.

While matching some phrases with the number of road signs printed on his work book, Yuuri hummed a random song. Somehow it reminded him of something. His minds wandered aimlessly at nothing in particular. The place and the song knocked some vague recollections in his brains.

Ah, finally he remembered.

Yuuri had heard a lot of superstitions from his girl friends at school back on earth. Little Yuuri didn't believe them. Some of them sounded funny, but as he voiced his opinions, the girls vigorously retorted and convinced him. Furthermore, they even stated some evidences around their neighborhood and claimed that it's a proven fact. Cornered by the scary girls, Yuuri only nodded and complied, though his heart screamed denial.

One of them had told him,"Don't sing in the kitchen when we're very little. You know what, Yuuri? If we do, our husband or wife will be veeeery old (A/N: older) than us."

"It's true, " another girl added. "Be careful not to sing carelessly."

"Just wait until we get bigger, then it's okay for us to sing any songs we like in the kitchen."

"Look before you sing."

Little Yuuri almost laughed. How could that be? But when he couldn't hold his curiosity over that belief, he confirmed it to Miko. His mother only chuckled and told him that it's not true. Yuuri shouted triumphantly: Miko's words extinguished his doubt.

After that, whenever Miko asked him to help her baking pastries, they always sang merrily. A lot. Right in front of the oven. In the kitchen.

Yuuri shuddered. His supposed to be forgotten childhood memories unexpectedly returned and brought shiver down his spine. He shook his head frantically but that once abandoned belief stubbornly flooded his minds.

His logic started to falter. However, who could he stay sane if in a sudden he's sucked to another universe, met the demon tribe, and the most shocking thing was that he accidentally engaged to a bishonen boy named Wolfram von Bielefeld. No fiction could be stranger than this truth.

But, maybe that's true. Apprehensively Yuuri made a connection between his former habit of singing in that 'forbidden' place with his current situation. In appearance, it's true that his fiance looked about the same age as him, but in reality Wolfram was  _several decades_  older than him.

No way! Yuuri snorted at the ridiculous thoughts. He tried to laugh, though his minds raced treacherously.

"Yuuri!" a little girl opened the door and squealed.

Yuuri's train of thoughts was cut when Greta and Wolfram entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram solemnly countered. He knitted his brows noting some books were scattered on the table.

"Doing my assignments," was Yuuri's answer. Speak of the demon! "Hey Greta, do you want a cake?"

"Yay! Of course," Greta bounced happily before taking a seat next to his father.

"Let me," Wolfram offered his hands. He was looking for sporks when he felt intense stare bore his head. Instinctively the blond turned to its source. "What's wrong, Yuuri?"

The raven teen froze like a deer caught in the headlights. "No...nothing" he stammered.

Wolfram shrugged and walked to the table with two cakes.

"Yuuri, Wolfram just taught me a song," Greta announced. "Listen..." the girl proudly sang.

"Don't! Stop it!"

Both Wolfram and Greta were surprised. They looked at Yuuri in confusion, moreover when the king's black eyed were widely mortified. Knowing that he had acted weird, Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Could you wait until we're out? Then you can sing that song to me. Not here, Greta."

"Why?" the dark girl was disappointed. Her enthusiasm was quenched.

"Just..." Yuuri searched for excuse. "Don't sing while you're eating. You'll get chocked." Not a pathetic excuse after all.

Wolfram critically eyed his fiance. It's unusual that Yuuri didn't grant their daughter's wish. The emerald-eyed-demon was upset when Greta nodded quietly in dissatisfaction.

Yuuro noticed it too but he braced himself to maintain his composure.  _/For Greta's sake/_  There's no way he would tell them about the superstition. He was afraid Greta would marry a man who was too old for her. Yuuri thought he was going insane believing that superstition he had heard years ago.

"So, do you love singing?"Yuuri tried to cheer up his daughter.

"I do," Greta answered vigorously. "Sometimes Doria and Lasagna teach me some songs."

Yuuri was pale. The maids? "Where do they usually teach you singing?" finally he ventured to ask.

Greta shot him a look. "Here, of course, when I help them baking cookies."

Alarmed, Yuuri frantically recalled every man dear to Greta, other than he and Wolfram.

Hube? Sure Greta was fond of him, and so was the dark-haired-Mazoku. Well, Hube was already married to Nicola and had a baby. So, he's crossed from the-men-who-had-the-possibility-to-be-with-Greta's list.

"Ah, Gwendal bakes cookies for me too," Greta cheerfully mentioned his uncle's name.

"That's because you're cute, Greta," Wolfram smiled affectionately. "Big Big Brother can't resist a cute kid like you. He really likes my dear Greta."

Greta giggled in a childish fashion. "I like Gwendal too. He's kind."

Right! Who else but Gwendal? The king quickly made a calculation in his head. As a full-blooded-human, in a couple of years ahead Greta would grow up to be a beautiful young lady, while Gwendal wouldn't change a bit in countenance , considering his demon-blood.

"Promise me you won't sing in the kitchen again," gently Yuuri took Greta's small hands and held them firmly.

"Why?" bewilderment coloring Greta's voice.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great."

While Yuuri rose to fetch juice for her and Wolfram, Greta whispered. "Why am I not allowed to sing here? Yuuri is strange today."

As fiery as a fire wielder could be, Wolfram wanted to confront Yuuri . Yet, he wisely waited until it's only both of them. "Well, Yuuri is always strange."

Unknown to them, Yuuri already planned to 'save' Greta.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : As an Asian, a Javanese to be more precise, I've heard a lot of superstitions. Some of them perhaps sound funny but I'm pretty sure those beliefs will never extinct since they're told from the old generation to the young ones. And the chain will always continue and never break. Some time ago, it just crossed my minds to apply them to KKM. Hopefully you like the twisted superstitions.

 


	2. Sweeping The Floor

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**Sweeping The Floor**

**.-.-.**

Yuuri merrily walked to his daughter's chamber. Within minutes breakfast would be served, and Yuuri wanted to pick the little girl to the dining room.

The young father found Greta sweeping her chamber. She moved the broom back and forth, its handle was a little too big for her small hands. Yet, she kept cleaning the floor in great perseverance.

"Greta," Yuuri was mildly surprised. "Let the maids do that."

Greta lifted her dark eyes. "It's fine."

"You don't have to," Yuuri frowned. Greta's chamber was enormously huge for a little girl, though that could be understood since it's her privilege to get everything in massive amount. He didn't want her to get tired due to the cleaning.

"I know. But I want to learn how to do the chores," the princess argued. "I want to be able to do many things on my own."

The baseball boy was touched. Foolishly tears started to well at the corner of his eyes. In the twinkling of an eye, he already enveloped her. "My daughter! I'm very proud of you."

The girl only replied with a sheepish grin identical with his father's. "Yuuri, I can't sweep the floor if you hug me like this."

Yuuri released her. "Do you need any help?"

Greta shook her brown head. "No. I'm almost done."

While Greta continued, Yuuri stepped aside. He absentmindedly watch his girl, but something caught his eyes. He closely examined the floor. Sure a little girl like Greta couldn't sweep it as well as the maids could. A trail of dust from the space she had cleaned previously was evident behind her.

And that was the beginning of Yuuri's panic. "Greta, the floor isn't clean yet. Sweep it once again, will you?"

Greta was rooted to the spot. She knew she couldn't do the chore properly, but being reprimanded especially by his beloved father hurt her a little. A small crease marred her face. "Okay," she complied. She walked back around her four-poster bed and repeated her task.

"Nah, that isn't clean yet," frantically Yuuri pointed at Greta's left. "Oh, it's clean now. Greta, over there."

"What happened?" Wolfram entered the chamber. He already dressed in his blue uniform. "I heard some ruckus even from outside. I thought something was going on here."

"Ah, Wolfram, " Greta chirped happily although her little face was slightly sweaty. "I'm cleaning up the room, and Yuuri points which is clean and which isn't."

Sharply the beautiful soldier turned his head. "It doesn't necessarily matter if Greta can't do that properly, does it?" he hissed in a low voice. "She's a kid anyway."

"I-I...," Yuuri trailed off. "Of course it matters," he hissed back.

"Are you mean or something?" Wolfram's emerald eyes glared daggers. "We should tolerate.."

"No way!"

"What are you two talking about?" Greta's curious question stopped their bickering.

"Nothing..." a goofy smile plastered on Yuuri's tan face.

Greta tilted her head in adorable fashion, curiosity clearly written in her eyes. Yuuri turned his head aside, only to find his fiance raised an eyebrow inquiring some explanations.

After a second, Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. "Okay," he surrendered. "For girls in my place, there's a belief if you don't sweep the floor cleanly, you'll get a bearded husband."

Both Wolfram's and Greta's jaws dropped to the floor.

At that time, when his friends told him that, little Yuuri only nodded. He had not understood why it was a big deal for his girl friends. They were afraid of getting men with extra hair (beard) on their chins.

Now Yuuri fully comprehended his friends' fear. He too didn't want a bearded man for his daughter.

Wolfram cleared his throat. "They believe that?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Trust me, Wolf."

Wolfram only stared blankly at his fiance. In demon world, it's common for men to grow beard. His uncle, Stoffel, also had it.

"I think..." Greta contemplated. "I think bearded men are cool."

Yuuri nearly got a heart attack.

"I don't mind having a bearded husband," she continued, oblivious to his father's shock state.

"I also don't mind your idea," Wolfram smiled in approval. "Ah, come to think of it, it makes me want to grow a little beard. What do you think, Yuuri?"

"Eh?" Yuuri dismissed the images of bearded Wolfram. It's not tempting at all. Instead, his brains made a mental note to publish a new policy: that all men in the castle, for a start, should shave every single day.

"I don't like it," Greta pouted a little. "Wolfram is very beautiful. Beard doesn't suit him."

Wolfram chuckled. "What if it's Gunter?"

The girl shook her head frantically. "No, he's as pretty as you. Pretty men do not look good with beard."

"How about Conrad and Big Big Brother?"

"Conrad..okay," Greta sank in a reverie. A moment later her face beamed. "Oh, I think Gwendal suits the most. He'll be more handsome. Yay!"

Yuuri was terrified. Why Gwendal? Determination flashed across his face.  _Every man must shave, without exception or distinction!_   _Gwendal was included._

Meanwhile, in his chamber Gwendal sneezed three times in a row. "Someone's talking about me," he grumbled sourly.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : I forgot whether I heard this superstition for the first time from my friends or family. It is said you must sweep the floor thoroughly. If not, the remaining dust/dirt left will manifest into beard, on your husband. Honestly I don't know what's the problem with it. So what if we'll get bearded husbands? I guess it's part of the culture, in which the people prefer 'clean-faced men' for their better half. It is usually told to young children. The true sole purpose is, that those children clean up every thing cleanly. Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? Just like in the first chapter I've mentioned that if in your childhood you sing in the kitchen, your partner will be years older than you (perhaps that explains why my boyfriends were at least five years older than me). Just kidding XD

 


	3. The Tickling Side

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**The Tickling Side**

**.-.-.**

"You've been acting strange lately."

Yuuri froze. After some time ago coming to this universe and having adventures with his friends, only in the past weeks Yuuri impulsively led by some beliefs he knew on Earth.

"I..don't know what you're talking about," Yuuri stammered nervously.

"You do know what I mean," Wolfram crossed his arms, his bottom-lake eyes fiercely fixed at Yuuri's.

"Nothing happened," the king scanned back the heaps of paper he had to sign. He groaned inwardly. He had not thought that Wolfram would notice something changed in his behavior that fast. Although, it's not impossible since he spent most of his time with the fire wielder.

Wolfram sighed. Yuuri's short answer didn't satisfy his curiosity. "You hide something," he flatly commented. The ex-prince knew Yuuri the most -aside from his godfather-. True that the double black was his respective fiance, but mostly Wolfram had treated him as his best friend. Yuuri's current behavior didn't escape his sharp minds.

"I don't," Yuuri promptly replied, but he refused to see Wolfram in the eye. It's not his nature to tell lies. So when he did, he didn't have the gut to look squarely at others.

The blond soldier calmly strode towards the other boy, who was tense to see what was about to happen.

Would Wolfram grab his collar and interrogate him to boots? Or would he land his fists and then demanded what exactly happened? Yuuri's minds raced at the possibilities that might be in the wind. Sensing a swish of movement next to him, Yuuri instinctively shut his eyes tightly, expecting some blows from his fiance. However, all of his predictions never happened.

Wolfram held out his hand and patted Yuuri lightly on the shoulder. Yuuri's bewildered expression greeted him. "Just tell me everything troubles you, Yuuri. I'll help as best as I can."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Wolf..."

"How could I know if you keep silent? If you don't tell me anything?" sincerity was clearly shown across those captivating eyes.

For a moment Yuuri considered to spill the beans about the superstitions, yet later decided to keep the issues for himself.

"It's an insignificant matter," finally Yuuri spoke after some seconds of silence. He felt abashed at the imaginations of Wolfram laughing at him. He half expected the bishonen to press him -knowing his fiery personalities-, but surprisingly the said demon retreated.

"Fine, tell me when you feel like it." Indeed Wolfram wasn't satisfied with Yuuri's enigmatic answers. Yet he wisely stopped from flooding him questions.

Unconsciously Yuuri smiled. He was grateful that Wolfram was older and wiser than him, which were his plus points. Being decades older definitely made Wolfram mature in many ways than the sixteen years old king.

.-.-.

"Wolfram, come play with us," Greta cheerfully chirped. The girl and her fathers were in the garden where Celi planted her creations. Greta had intended to make flower crowns but as she saw some butterflies fly above Gwendal's Secrets and Beautiful Wolframs, she decided to dance following those beautiful creatures.

"I'll just watch," Wolfram smiled watching his daughter bounce happily here and there. He sat down under a shady tree with a book on his laps.

"Eh, it's no fun without you," the princess pouted a little.

"Greta, you can have fun with me too," Yuri fondled Greta's locks.

"Uhm," she contemplated. "Okay."

"I'll read you stories later."

"Yay!"

So, Yuuri and Greta chased after butterflies. Soon, it became chasing after each other. The little princess ran after her father, and Yuuri teased her by stopping his tracks and ran away from the daughter when she was near. When finally Greta caught up the teen, Yuuri tickled her in return.

Greta wiggled uncontrollably. She tried to get away but Yuuri, as bigger than her, always managed to catch her.

"Wolfram, help me," Greta collapsed onto his other father's laps, out of breath.

"No way you can defeat your father," Yuuri too sank to the ground. His face was slightly sweaty but sparkled from the excitement.

"Well, my cute daughter likes to mobile very much, " was all Wolfram said. "A lively little lass." his book was forgotten somewhere near Conrad Stands Upon The Earths. He had not read it at all, for he was busy watching his 'new family'.

Yuuri extended his hand and tickled the girl for the last time.

"Stop it, Yuuri," Greta giggled and wiggled at the same time.

The king withdrew his hand. "You'll get a handsome husband, Greta," he suddenly remarked.

Both his fiancé and daughter looked at him with puzzled expression.

"Really? How could that be?" Wolfram asked, amusement was evident in his voice. Greta tilted her head, eager to hear more.

"Older people say that if somebody tickles you and you wiggle and feel ticklish, it means your better half will be good looking, gorgeous or beautiful," Yuuri kindly explained.

Greta's face beamed brightly. "Hurray!" the little girl clapped her small hands merrily. "So, Wolfram is ticklish too, right? Because he has handsome Yuuri."

Her pretty innocent words resulted blush on both her fathers' cheeks.

Ever since he came here, the Maou had numerously been told that he's the most adorable and stunning man alive. It's amusing for the said boy. Just because he had black eyes and black hair as well, something that was commonly possessed by Japanese, he was rewarded that honorable title.

Instead, it's him who thought that among all demons, half-breed, and humans, his fiancé suited the title the best.

"I want to have a wonderful boyfriend like you or Yuuri," the oblivious Greta continued. "Or like Conrad, or Gunter, or Gwendal."

Yuuri was stupefied.

Greta was fancy a man like Conrad? That's reasonable. Despite of his woeful experience in a great war that earned him the title of Lion of Rutternberg, and the agony of losing his comrades and Julia in that war, Yuuri's godfather was virtuous and suave. Yuuri was sure many women idolized such a gentleman to be their man.

Gunter? Absolutely the best choice for those who yearned for an exquisitely good looking man with the strongest element of four. His elegant feature equaled with his ability as the Maou's adviser. Perfect!

But Gwendal? There was no denial women would find him strikingly handsome. It's fine if Greta was only interested in his looks, but the general's personalities betrayed his first-impression. He's as grumpy and scary as his sharp brains. Which one did his girl find the tactician attractive? His scary profile or his perspective brains?

"Oh, there's a saying too here, that if you feel ticklish, your partner is wimpy," Wolfram nonchalantly dodged the flutter in his stomach. Oddly, Yuuri didn't retort his remark at all. The younger boy was drowning deep in his reverie.

"Hey, Yuuri is still like a stone," Greta exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry. He'll come back to life in no time," the soldier appeased her. "Anyway, why do you like Big Big Brother?"

"Uhm, I like Conrad and Gunter, but they usually do something else for Yuuri. While Gwendal takes care of me when all of you are away," Greta answered innocently. Too bad Yuuri didn't hear it.

"He's a good uncle, isn't he?"

"My favorite uncle."

"Favorite?"

"My idol, beside you and Yuuri."

Too bad Greta's statement didn't reach Yuuri's ears. Her father was too busy thinking unnecessary stuff in his black head.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: This belief has become a joke amongst me and my fellows, and the people in my tribe too. Sometimes some of my friends will feign a squeal signing the ticklish feeling even before we reach their sides and tickle them. I'm pretty sure my fellows/co-Javanese authors here also know about this, tehe.

 

 


	4. The Meeting

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**The Meeting**

**.-.-.**

"I'm completely sure Yuuri Heika holds sentiments for me," Gwendal darkly growled.

That evening, right after the supper, the grey-haired Mazoku met Gunter and Conrad in his brother's office. Though Conrad's office wasn't stuffed with many books, parchments, or quills -in fact, his shelves were bare, leaving only a yellow rubber duck on it- it was comfortable enough.

"Is that so?" Gunter frowned. "Perhaps you're too hard on him. Isn't it your liking to lock our young king and force him to sign mountains of paper?"

If looks could kill, at that very second the lilac-haired-adviser would have died due to the murderous glance Gwendal shot him.

Gwendal snorted. "I think you better refer that line for yourself."

Dark aura encircled Gunter's lean figure. The room was eerily cold in a sudden. Whirling wind blew past Celi's first son.

"Stop it, Gunter," Conrad grabbed the arm of his former teacher and pulled a chair for him.

Of course Gwendal could cast a strong barrier protecting him.

"Come come, we're here to discuss something. What's with that sullen face, Gunter?"

It took some time before the general continued. "I feel like he treats me as if I'm a culprit or wrongdoer of something," he complained. "I don't even know what I have done wrong."

"Hmm," Conrad scratched his chin. "Perhaps that's just your imaginations."

"No," Gwendal shook his head. "Some time ago he asked my agreement, should my office move to the west wing."

The men across him were surprised. That was the farthest wing in Blood Pledge Castle, usually the chambers there were used for meeting dignitaries out of Shin Makoku.

"Why didn't he just send me back to my own castle?" Gwendal snorted sarcastically.

"I...notice Yuuri Heika's behaviour has been strange lately," Gunter lightly contemplated. His elegant brows knitted in a line. "The maids told me Heika asked them to silently sweep Greta's room before she woke up."

"He also obliges all men in the castle to shave every single day," Conrad added his godson's odd behavior list.

"Since when he became a clean freak?" Gwendal shot a glance questioningly at his half brother, who shrugged immediately, gesturing he didn't know the answer too. "He trusts you more. Perhaps he told you something?"

"No. Well, I asked him once, but he refused to give appropriate answers. I even got a feeling he tried to avoid the subject."

"Hopefully Wolfram can help us and draw Heika's reasons," Gunter sighed.

**.-.-.**

Yuuri fidgeted nervously under Wolfram's intense stare. "Nothing happened, Wolf, really," he stuttered. His voice lacked of conviction. He was in deep water.

"Everyone is worried sick about you," Wolfram stated a matter-of-factly. "And if nothing truly happened, look me in the eye when you answer my questions."

Yuuri complied. He raised his onyx orbs to meet his fiance's. He was mildly guilty noting the bright emerald eyes showed nothing but sincerity and concern.

"This time I demand you to tell me the truth," Wolfram fiercely inquired.

The king felt like a small rabbit cornered by a giant wolf. "Wolf," he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Wolfram's feature softened. "What's bothering you? Perhaps I can help solving it."

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. Finally he had made his resolve. "Actually I ..."

**.-.-.**

It took some time for the blond to analyze Yuuri's words. He scrutinized his fiance, searching traces of jokes but found none.

"So, all of the ruckuses happening lately was due to the...superstitions?" he confirmed his thought.

Yuuri's face turned a beet red. It had taken massive courage for the younger boy to spill the beans about his beliefs. "What's wrong with that?" he huffed, half challenged his fiance. Much to his relief, Wolfram didn't laugh at him or showed any mockery.

"Nothing is wrong with that," Wolfram reiterated.

Wolfram didn't tell it to his fiance, but he already sensed something going on with the way Yuuri had acted recently. It didn't escape his meticulous minds of how Yuuri related some events with some beliefs from earth. He still freshly remembered Yuuri's remarks about Greta's not to sing in the kitchen, that the girl should clean up the floor properly. It made sense.

"You blend your superstitions with the life here." Wolfram regretted his statement the moment he saw Yuuri's dejected expression. "I didn't mean it to be bad, don't worry," he patted Yuuri's shoulder soothingly.

The blond Mazoku stifled a laugh as Yuuri's visage broke into a radiant smile, obviously relieved with his reactions. A king or a baseball boy, Yuuri was still a 16 years old kid -for Wolfram's standard.

"But..." cloud marred Yuuri's tan face. "I don't know how to tell others about it."

"I will do that," Wolfram offered. "On your behalf."

"I feel like a coward."

"C'mon. You hyperbole it."

"But.."

"No buts. Just wait for me in our chamber, okay?"

Both of them walked out of Yuuri's study chamber and headed for different directions.

**.-.-.**

Conrad gaped with shock. His hazel eyes stared at his younger brother in disbelief. Gunter's and Gwendal's reactions were not better either.

"At first I didn't believe it too," Wolfram rolled his eyes. "But I'm with him most of the time, so I knew he didn't lie about it."

"That's...the precise reason?" doubt was evident in Gunter's voice.

"Uh huh," Wolfram nodded, assuring the lilac-haired-adviser.

"Did he tell you why recently he has dismayed me?" Gwendal grimaced.

Wolfram gazed at his brother in confusion. "No, he didn't say a word about it. Why?"

"Nothing," Gwendal casually replied.

Gunter and his former student exchanged glances. Seemed like a problem wasn't solved yet.

.-.-.

After slipping into his pink nightgown, Wolfram slid under the comforter. He found out that Yuuri had been waiting for him.

"Hey Wolf, h-how was it?"

Wolfram turned to face the boy. "Everything was okay. They understood."

"Thanks. Erm, what should I do to return the favor?" Yuuri was eager to return his fiance's deed.

"I don't ask you anything. If there is one thing you can do, just stop being a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp. Geez, why do I feel like a damsel in distress and need to be rescued by a knight?" Yuuri shook his head as much as his pillowed head allowed him.

"I really am a knight on a white horse," the blond smirked haughtily. Literally, he was a knight, and his horse was coincidentally in white hair.

"You're the angel of mercy," Yuuri added.

"Huh?"

"You're my life-saver. And my best friend too."

"A friend? Not a fiance? So this is all only a mere friendship?"

"Wolf," Yuuri gulped. He partly expected the angel-like knight to throw a tantrum but to his surprise, Wolfram gave him a beautiful smile.

"Friendship is love with understanding. Do you know that?"

In a swift motion, Wolfram turned around and had his back on Yuuri. He flicked his long fingers and the fire illuminating the chamber from a small candle was quickly quenched.

Both boys were thankful that the room was in complete darkness, because their cheeks were blushing profusely and red like a ripe tomato.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

 


	5. The Falling Lashes On Your Face

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**The Falling Lashes On Your Face**

**.-.-.**

Yuuri warily put down his quill and cracked his right wrist. It had been hours since he signed the-never-endless-heaps-of-paper in Gwendal's office. Once he would already have thrown volleys of complaints and sought for excuses to have adventures with general's trustworthy brothers and the cheerful adviser. But as time went by, he deemed himself as a reliable king. A reliable king should learn to protect his people, and the closest way to do so was beginning to chain himself, body-and-soul, to the 'torture chamber' namely Gwendal's office and strive to solve problems presented on the parchments and wisely give the best solutions even for small issues.

"Tired already?" Wolfram smirked. He closed the book he had been reading.

"I'm not tired," Yuuri immediately denied.

"A complaining man is a tired man," Wolfram ignored his fiancé's words.

"When did I complain?"

"Seconds ago."

"I didn't say anything."

"You swayed your wrist and exhaled heavily. Gestures speak more honest than words."

The king couldn't remark back so he opted to glare a sword. Instead of being scared, Wolfram was inwardly amused. He would never admit it to anyone out loud that, aside from the Maou's form, Yuuri couldn't look menacing with his huge eyes and kind face. Not even when the younger boy was angry.

This time Gwendal lifted his eyes. "Stop the foolish bickering, will you?" his deep and grumpy voice filled the air.

Both boys were startled.

"Do you need any help, Yuuri?" Not far from them, Conrad was leaning against the wall.

"I wish you could help me, but..." Yuuri grinned sheepishly before stealing a glance to the oldest Mazoku in the room. Indeed, Gwendal already perked and now was frowning.

"Conrad teaches you swordsmanship. It's not his job to substitute you signing these papers, Your Majesty."

Conrad chuckled good-naturedly and took a seat next to Wolfram.

Yuuri stretched his arms and legs. Sitting for hours, scanning the foreign writings he had come to recognize and then trying to decipher the issues really racked his brains.

Just as he put his hands on his sides, he spotted something on Gwendal's face. He smirked.

"Gwendal, somebody is missing you," he snickered playfully.

The stoic man before him stayed unfazed. His steely eyes still glued on teh parchment in his hands. "I hardly believe that, Your Majesty," he flatly said.

"Hey, it's true," Yuuri stubbornly insisted.

Wolfram and Conrad were inwardly entertained when Yuuri's face twitched and contorted with odd beam. Being the king's fiancé who had mostly fooled around with him, the blond already recognized what that meant. That expression showed up when Yuuri related an event with his belief on earth.

Conrad nudged his brother's side silently, his honey eyes questioning his godson's behavior. Wolfram turned his head and slightly nodded. Realization dawned on both ex-princes.

There were values of being adults. They knew the right time to question something or to let something happen and carefully observed an occurrence before confronting it. More credit went to them upon having an understanding and opted not to laugh despite of how ridiculous the matter was.

Gwendal thought to himself, it was incredulous somebody would miss him. He knew how people viewed him: a grumpy and scary Mazoku who was more than capable of scaring the living daylights out of them. Who wouldn't cower under ice-berg his indigo eyes shot?

"How could you be so sure about that?" he couldn't help but finally ask skeptically.

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Look, there's an eyelash fell on your cheekbone. That means somebody is missing you so much."

"Let me guess who it is," Conrad tapped his chin, partially teased his wide-eyed brother and partially thought any possible candidate. "Maybe Anissina misses you, Gwendal."

Gwendal growled murderously. "That's not funny," he snapped sourly. Anissina spelled nightmares for him. The idea of that red-headed-Mazoku missing him made him shudder involuntarily.

"Then maybe it's Gunter," Wolfram smirked. A playful grin spread on his beautiful visage. He meant jokes but the soldier was mildly surprised when a faint blush was evident on Gwendal's cheeks. He knew his brother and the gorgeous adviser were close friends but seeing Gwendal's reaction, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe their bond was deeper than what it appeared to be.

"Don't move Gwendal," Yuuri ordered his Chief Adviser, who blinked in confusion. Slowly he took the single lash then swept it into Gwendal's gray hair.

"What does that mean?" the older Mazoku asked curiously.

"You should put the fallen lash in your hair so that you'll meet the very person who missed you," Yuuri answered tersely. He was a bit abashed now that his fiancé and friends knew about his strong attachment to the superstitions. Regardless of the feeling, he was deeply relieved that they didn't ridicule him. He might live in a modern era with sophisticated gadgets but there were traditional cultures he couldn't abandon just for the sake of modernity.

"Hnn," Gwendal complied, nodding his head. His inner self was amused by his young king's statement. He absentmindedly scratched his cheek.

The door of the office squeaked open and a little girl entered the office.

"Greta!" Yuuri exclaimed happily. He rose to meet his adopted daughter half way. "Hey, nice to see you here," he gave a hug for her.

The princess nodded vigorously. "Likewise, Yuuri." She quickly entangled herself and merrily bounced towards his uncle. "Gwendal!"

The said uncle put down his quill and flashed his rare smile. He stood up and lifted the girl to his arms.

Much to Yuuri's horror, Greta hugged the Mazoku tightly. "Gwendal, I missed you so much," she innocently chirped.

"You're impossible little wench," Gwendal grunted in reply though his voice was void of coldness that usually lingered around his tone. "We just met at breakfast and now you're telling me you miss me."

The girl giggled wholeheartedly.

Conrad was amused. The image of a tall and scary adviser vanished the moment his brother saw Greta. He knew his lovely niece was closer with Gwendal. The brunette smiled inwardly. In appearance, the brothers were nothing alike, but at the moment he had a thought that he and Gwendal shared the same capability. Both men were great at babysitting. He was the caretaker of his godson and baby brother while Gwendal did the same to their human niece.

Wolfram lightly chuckled. "You really adore Big Big brother, don't you?"

Greta's little face beamed brightly. "I do," she set her eyes straight to the steely ones. "Gwendal is great."

Gwendal blushed profusely. Meanwhile, his half brothers couldn't contain their laughter. Children never ceased to amaze them, and Greta's simple comment hit the right button in their heads.

Yuuri froze; he was rooted to the spot. So, was it Greta who had missed Gwendal?

"My daughter!" his wail stole the rest of the occupants' attention.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked anxiously. He rose and placed one of his hands onto Yuuri's shoulder. This was something he didn't comprehend. Why did his fiancé often whine during the time he related some events to the superstitions he believed?

Yuuri shook his head. Black locks swished violently. "This can't be happening."

"Tell us what in your mind is, Yuuri," Conrad added encouragingly.

Wolfram led Yuuri back to his seat. Yuuri cleared his throat but didn't give any answers.

Unfortunately Greta didn't waver. "Gwendal, you will bake cookies for me this evening, won't you?" the girl asked. Amazingly she wasn't distracted by his young father's wimpiness. She was oblivious with Yuuri's concern for her.

"Yeah, I will, Princess," was Gwendal's prompt answer.

Greta was very ecstatic. "Yay!" she exclaimed before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Gwendal's cheek.

Yuuri didn't give it a damn if he became illogical when it came to his precious daughter. However, he couldn't take it anymore as Greta showed her affection towards her favorite uncle openly.

It didn't take long before he fainted.

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	6. Giving A Handkerchief

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer: KKM isn't mine** **.** **It is only my wish to own KKM (perhaps that way I can have some more money for my vacation next month), but nope! KKM will never be mine unless some miracles happen.**

**.-.-.**

**Giving A Handkerchief**

.-.-.

Wolfram dashed out of the corridors once he saw Morgif flew out of Yuuri's hand. But what made him darted like the wind to the training ground was when he noticed his fiancé's pained expression and the way Yuuri oddly twisted his wrist.

"Yuuri, what happened?" he panted heavily. The blond took Yuuri's right arm and examined him. His eyes widened in horror noting blood seeped through Yuuri's jacket and dripped down to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yuuri," Conrad hurriedly apologized. His usually calm face looked guilty. "Oh, my! How could I hurt you?" his tone sounded like he blamed himself.

Wolfram stared at Conrad in disbelief. "I can hardly believe you could harm him," he spat. "What have you done this time?" Wolfram inquired and turned his head to the king.

While practicing swordsmanship with Conrad, accidentally Yuuri sprained his right wrist. His weird-faced sword flew and Yuuri got a cut in his flesh.

The brunette pulled out a white handkerchief out of his pocket to make the bleeding stop. He gently and carefully wrapped it around the cut wrist.

"It's my entire fault, Conrad," Yuuri weakly said. "Seems like I won't be able to play baseball and sword for a while. And I guess Gwendal will frown at me if I sign the papers awkwardly," he continued to mutter.

Conrad had done his best but Wolfram constantly narrowed his eyes. "You should see Gisela," he stated a-matter-of-factly. "She can heal it in no time. A cut and sprained wrist. You're absolutely a pathetic wimp," Wolfram commented harshly. However, he could not hide the worried tone underlining his voice.

This time, aside from the pain, Yuuri narrowed his obsidian orbs in irritation. "Hey, I'm not a wimp. Accident could happen," he hotly argued.

"Whatever," Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

"I'll help," Conrad offered, but a moment later he received a glare from his half younger brother.

"You don't need to. I'm more than sufficient to do that," Wolfram refused him and pushed Yuuri's back to make him follow.

Conrad didn't argue. As an older brother and a godfather, he worried over the younger boys. But then he inwardly reminded himself that as long as Yuuri had Wolfram, he should not be worried anymore.

Both boys hastily strode to the west wing, where the green-haired healer stayed during the day. Unfortunately, she was gone at the moment. Nobody was there. It was their break time and the healers would be there in half an hour later.

Rather than walking back, Wolfram decided to take the initiative. He pulled two small wooden chairs and told Yuuri to sit. He took Yuuri's wrist in one hand, and put the other hand over it. Green aura leaked from Wolf's upper hand.

"W-what are you doing, Wolf?" Yuuri queried. His eyes widened in hesitation.

His fiancé gave him a look. "What do you think I'm doing? Healing you of course," he scoffed.

"Can you?" Yuuri hesitantly asked. His face contorted in pain due to the cut and the sprained.

"Don't doubt me," Wolfram glared daggers to him. "Someone taught me once."

Gradually Yuuri's pain was subsided. It was clearly written on his face, made Wolfram secretively relieved.

Attentively the beautiful demon focused on healing. Julia had taught him in the past. Even the late lady had considered him good despite the fact that he hadn't been as good as Gisela. That's why now he had to exert his might.

"Wolf, you don't have to," Yuuri quietly remarked. He knew Wolfram tried his best as sweat started to form on his temple, and the deep furrow that showed his concentration. "It's just a small cut."

Wolfram was not even distracted. "What are you talking about? You're the king, Yuuri. The healing is necessary. With this hand you sign papers, and with the very same hand you protect the people. How can you do those if you're wounded?"

Yuuri should have known his remark would be unheeded. Once the ex-prince set his minds, nothing could hinder him. Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. Slowly he pulled out a handkerchief.

Black was the symbol of nobility, and hence no random people wore it. Gunter insisted that the king always wore black, stated that he was the perfect one for the sacred colour. Incredulously, the lilac-haired-demon even managed to have Yuuri's handkerchiefs in black, with his name embroidered in the corner.

Wolfram was startled when Yuuri wiped his sweat. He averted his emerald eyes in curiosity.

"Look, you're sweating," Yuuri softly reasoned, continuing his ministrations. He was rewarded with Wolfram's blush. The younger boy inwardly thought the sight was very adorable. It was the first time Yuuri saw his usually fierce fiancé like that.

"I-I can do that myself," the usually proud knight stammered indignantly. He extended his hand, only to be swatted away.

"Let me, okay," Yuuri insisted.

Wolfram frowned lightly, trying to make the colour on his face gone back to normal despite his flustered heart. "Okay," finally he surrendered.

When Wolfram cast his eyes downward to the wrist, Yuuri couldn't help but grin widely. However, confusion still swept him.

_'Don't give your lover a piece of handkerchief or a bottle of perfume. You'll break up. Trust me. It' not a tell-tale. Many have proven that.'_

That sounded ridiculous but Yuuri didn't know why now he had a fear over that belief.

He had not let Wolfram wipe his beautiful face in case the blond took the piece of cloth to himself. He did not want to break up or even let his accidental fiancé go.

Break up.

Wait! Did that mean they were lovers? Did he -the dense young king, the innocent baseball boy who always denied his lately sexual preference- just admit that he had become possessive towards the full-blooded-demon and considered Wolf as his?

Inwardly Yuuri cursed himself for having that inexplicably thought. Deep inside his heart he was confused by the unexpected development but then he decided to dismiss it.

"How are you feeling?" Wolfram's demanding question snapped Yuuri back to reality.

"Huh? It's gotten better, thanks, Wolf," Yuuri withdrew his wrist, checked it and sway it in different directions.

Without another word, Wolfram put his hand on Yuuri's forehead. "Are you feeling ill? You look confused and your face contorts weirdly," he questioned his black-haired fiancé.

This time it was Yuuri who turned scarlet. "No, I'm just fine," he nervously shrugged.

Before Wolfram could throw another question, the door opened unceremoniously. Both boys almost jumped, but then they were relieved it was Gisela who entered the infirmary.

While Gunter's adopted daughter checked and healed him, Yuuri quietly shove his handkerchief, now stained by Wolf's sweat, back to his pocket, keeping it.

.-.-.

**TBC**

.-.-.

 


	7. Bitten By Snakes

**Title :** **Superstitions**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Bitten By Snakes**

**.-.-.**

Yuuri was laying on his four-poster bed. Although it was already late at night, he was still wide awake. The double black had tried several times to close his eyes, wishing he would fall asleep. However, it was a futile attempt.

Soft snores were heard.

They were the only sound that filled the tranquility of the spacious chamber. Yuuri slowly turned his head to the very blond who was currently lying next to him. Wolfram's beautiful face was radiant even when he was sleeping. His cheeks were rosy, his chest heaved steadily and snores came out of his slightly parted lips.

Unconsciously Yuuri's gaze was fixed to his fiancé. Ever since the 'handkerchief 's accident', the raven had been bothered by a nagging thought about Wolfram. He had refused to give his handkerchief, afraid of the superstition that said giving the cloth to the lover would result in breaking the relationship. He had been, and now was, afraid of losing his accidental fiancé.

The boy let out a big sigh. He had begun to question his feelings for Wolfram since some days ago. Sure he liked Wolfram. The blond was always persistent about accompanying him everywhere, on land or over the ocean. And even to bed. But, did he, the baseball boy, only  _like_  the knight?

"Wolf," Yuuri softly called out the blond. Wolfram did not stir. The king himself did not intend to wake Wolfram. He just wanted to call out the knight's name. Wolfram's name sounded beautiful and Yuuri liked how it glided through his tongue.

Enchanted by his fiancé's beauty, all Yuuri could do was stare. He involuntarily gulped as his obsidian orbs traced Wolfram's feature, mapping it in his minds. The light from the candle only heightened Yuuri's sense.

He was slightly startled when the stunning visage before his very eyes frowned in disturbance. Wolfram began to stir and toss in his sleep.

"Wolf, wake up!" Yuuri jolted and shook the other boy, worried by the blonde's troubled face and shallow breaths. It took a while before Wolfram opened his eyes. "You alright?" the king queried. It freaked him out seeing Wolfram's eyes dart wildly at him and the chamber.

"Yuuri?" the beautiful demon whispered timidly. His bright eyes widened in fear.

"Got a nightmare?" Yuuri asked, his tone was full with concern.

Wolfram closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I just had one," he answered thickly. He opened his eyes and stared hard at the double black next to him. Or exactly at the looming teen before him. "Yuuri?" Wolfram called out his king's name, a bit startled at the seriously worried expression that marred the king's face.

"You scared me, Wolf," Yuuri admitted breathlessly. Unconsciously he gripped Wolfram's shoulders.

"Sorry," Wolfram quickly apologized. He mentally winced as Yuuri squeezed his shoulders tightly. It was a bit painful but somehow feeling his fiancé's warm hands on his shoulders made his stomach flutter. "I'm okay," he assured Yuuri.

For seconds Yuuri studied Wolfram's face.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said weakly. "I told you it's nothing," he managed to answer although it was obvious he was panting.

Yuuri frowned. "Hey, it's not 'nothing!' What's wrong?" the raven inquired sternly. He began to worry. Wolfram whom he knew was very fierce. Seeing him shaking with fear glinted in his bright eyes made Yuuri anxious.

"It was just a dream, that's all," Wolfram answered briefly.

"A nightmare?" Yuuri raised a brow, trying to guess.

"Sort of."

"That explains why you're sweating," Yuuri said, pointing at the blonde's temple. "What did you dream of?" Yuuri was curious. What kind of nightmare that could make the brave Wolfram shake like a leaf?

Wolfram took a deep breath. "A snake," he whispered. "I was bitten by two snakes."

Yuuri was startled. For seconds he tried to process Wolfram's brief answer. After that, a ruckus at midnight happened.

.-.-.

In Japan, when people dream of being bitten by snakes means that they will meet their soul mates.

Yuuri got angry at Wolfram. "You always accuse me of cheating. Now look who does!"

"Wha!" Wolfram was confused. Yuuri had explained to him the meaning of his dream, but still Wolfram did not understand why the raven looked mad.

"You already have me, Wolf! We're betrothed, I am your soul mate!" Yuuri was practically screaming. He saw red. He tightened his grip on the blonde's bare shoulders. His face was only inches from his fiancé.

"I-I'm not cheating," Wolfram defended. He was bewildered. The king he was accustomed to was very friendly and patient. This furious Yuuri scared him to boot.

"So why there were two snakes? No one can have more than one soul mate," Yuuri frantically reasoned.

"Yuuri, it was just a dream," Wolfram reminded him.

The shake on his shoulders stop. Unfortunately, at that moment Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter already barged into the chamber. What they saw made them stop in their track.

On the huge bed Yuuri was kissing Wolfram passionately as if there was no tomorrow. The king grabbed Wolfram's head and buried his fingers in the blonde's lock. His lips crashed his fiancé's, his tongue exploring the warm cavern. If at the first time the knight hesitated, now he reciprocated the other boy's excitement. He let out a soft moan as his hands wandered onto Yuuri's back and neck.

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	8. Confession

**Title :** **Superstition** **s**

**Summary:** **Yuuri knew a lot about superstitions on earth. As a man, he didn't believe them a bit. But when he's flushed to another world, met the demon tribe, and accidentally got engaged to Wolfram, those superstitions started to rub off him.**

**Disclamer : KKM isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Confession**

**.-.-.**

"You must answer me, Heika!" Gwendal spat sternly. His sharp eyes glared dagger at the young king who nervously fidgeted before him.

"Eh?" Yuuri stuttered indignantly. Although he was the king of Shin Makoku, it seemed that at the very moment the title flew out of the window and left him just a mere baseball boy.

"Why did you kiss my little brother?" the gray-haired Mazoku barked loudly. It looked like he wanted to break something into pieces. The normal Gwendal was already scary, and the enraged Gwendal was more than able to make people pee in their pants.

"Because…" Yuuri had no answer. He opened his mouth but no voice came out.

"Yuuri is my fiancé, isn't it normal for us to kiss?" Wolfram saved him by answering the older man's question. He looked up much to his Big Big Brother. The blond always sought for Gwendal's approval and acknowledgement. Defending Yuuri in such circumstance might result in angering Gwendal, but he braced himself to do that.

"I think you're exaggerating it, Gwendal," Conrad stepped in. He lightly patted his older's brother's shoulder to appease him.

It should have been a peaceful night. Everyone was exhausted and they deserved a deep slumber to restore their energy for the following day. Unfortunately they could not get it. The yelling and murmur were heard from the Maou's chamber. Afraid something might happen to him, Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter dashed there. What they had not expected was seeing the king and his fiancé kissing passionately.

Gunter had fainted on the spot. The beautiful man did not even wail or complain about the blond brat stole Yuuri's innocence. He was too shocked. Conrad caught him before the former teacher reached the floor.

While Conrad was mildly surprised about the kiss, Gwendal took it very serious. The latter always had a thought that Wolfram was still a baby brother who needed protection. Anyone who dared to come near Wolfram was evil! But Gwendal had been relieved when he and Yuuri became fiancés. Gwendal was sure Yuuri would not touch or grope his brother. Yuuri did not seem like the type who would take the advantage of the betrothal. Physically! But after witnessing what had happened some time prior, the general changed his mind. Having presented the view of Wolfram and Yuuri glued their lips and tongues drove him mad.

"I let you two share the same bed because I thought nothing would happen," Gwendal grumbled darkly. He massages his temple warily.

"Nothing happened!" Yuuri insisted desperately. "We just….kissed," he added with blush marred his face. It was already bad that Gwendal had decided to interrogate him in the chamber. The men and the boys had a talk. Yuuri had a thought that his mother's reaction would not be worse than Gwendal's.

"Maybe we should reconsider about your sleeping arrangement, Wolfram," Gwendal sighed. He averted his indigo eyes to the blond.

"No, Gwendal, I sleep with Yuuri!" Wolfram insisted heatedly. He grabbed the raven's arm and clung to it as if his life depended on it. It was already known that it was him who forced Yuuri to have him on the same bed.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes in disdain. "I'm afraid of your safety," he hissed.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri blushed profusely. They began to stutter incoherently. While Gwendal kept on investigating of how far their relationship had progressed, Conrad only silently watched them. He was amused. The brunet was more open-minded than his older brother so he simply accepted the fact his younger brother kissing with the king.

"We need to take a rest," he interfered.

Gwendal sent a glare. "We haven't fixed this up."

"But it is already past midnight," Conrad added lightly. "We still have many things to do tomorrow. Well, a couple of hours later, officially."

The older brother glanced murderously at Yuuri and Wolfram. "It's better if you two sleep in your own rooms," he said.

Wolfram was ready to protest but Conrad stepped in. "Gwendal, look at their faces! They are too tired to do anything," Yuuri's godfather pointed.

"A-anything?" Yuuri gawked. When the implied meaning behind Conrad's words sipped into his brain, the raven nearly fainted.

"Can you show more concern?" Gwendal questioned angrily. Unfortunately Conrad was not intimidated. Usually Gwendal –with his height and scary glare- made people cower, but since Conrad was almost as tall as him and immune of his deathly glare, the brunet only shrugged and ushered him out of the huge chamber.

"You'll get more wrinkles, if you let yourself consumed by unnecessarily rage," Conrad said nonchalantly. He gave a small smile before disappeared with his bulky brother.

Despite being annoyed with Gwendal's antic, Wolfram smiled to himself. He was secretly touched knowing that the brother he greatly respected was worried sick about him. Moreover, the said brother was brave enough to even confront the king just because of him.

"Don't smile like that, Wolf!" Yuuri timidly climbed back to the bed.

Wolfram could not even form an angry expression. "Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes half heartedly.

Yuuri was sure he would not be able to sleep. It was very embarrassing to get caught making out with Wolfram. Unconsciously he scratched his cheek. He just lay still. Next to him Wolfram's back was facing him. The candles still illuminated the room. For some reasons Yuuri chose to keep the room bright.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called out.

The young king turned his head. He found his fiancé already set his deep emerald eyes on him. They locked eyes. For a moment Yuuri thought that Wolfram's orbs were absorbing every emotion he had. Swirling emotions in his chest made the raven question himself, did he bend his preference already?

"Yuuri," Wolfram spoke again, hesitantly. Worries and anxieties danced across his eyes. Even when those orbs seemed unsure, Yuuri still thought they were very gorgeous. "Why did you kiss me?" the blond quietly queried.

The Maou was taken aback by the question. Slowly he blinked. Whatever reason he tried to explain died instantly. He could not bring himself to present any excuses. With Wolfram listening to him attentively, Yuuri was lost for words. He searched some things in Wolfram's eyes, though the younger boy didn't know what. The normal Wolfram was generally collected, but now Yuuri got a feeling that he had crumbled the countenance. There were hope, hesitation and fear in Wolfram's gorgeous visage.

"Because..." Yuuri trailed off. He scooted closer to the other boy, who now was looking at him with anticipation. Yuuri was not good at lying, and he was fully aware Wolfram would get mad once he knew Yuuri told him what the blond wanted to hear, not the truth. "It was undecipherable," he answered hoarsely. "I was mad knowing that perhaps I wasn't the one you looked at." It was embarrassing for him to confess it, but Yuuri had decided to tell the truth without covering it anymore.

Wolfram was practically surprised. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. "That…that was just a dream," he reminded the king.

"I know, Wolf. Incredulous, isn't it?" Yuuri cut tersely. He grinned sheepishly. "But I was afraid of losing you," he continued.

"You won't lose me, Yuuri," the ex-prince whispered in assurance.

Yuuri brought his hand to touch Wolfram's face. The skin beneath his calloused fingers was soft. Never even in his wildest imagination Yuuri would trace his fiancé with his fingers in such intimate way. Perhaps that explained why he was a bit shaky. He brushed the bang out of Wolfram's eyes. When he tucked some strands behind the blonde's ear, Wolfram caught his wrist tenderly.

"Yuuri," he spoke softly. Just as Yuuri's fingers were wandering on his face, his eyes were treading Yuuri's feature.

"I like you, Wolf," Yuuri confessed truthfully.

"I know you don't hate me," Wolfram replied instantly.

Yuuri shook his head. The pillow beneath him slightly dipped. "Not in hate or not case," he objected. He got closer. His leg brushed Wolfram's.

Their faces were dangerously close. Wolfram made no move to get away. "Then what?" he asked. He didn't realize that his voice was husky.

"I truly like you. I want you to be with me," Yuuri made his intention clear. He was nervous but successfully managed to tell it.

"I am with you now," Wolfram stated.

"Be mine, be my boyfriend."

Wolfram chuckled lightly. "I am your fiancé," even he was amused.

The raven boy chuckled in return.

Wolfram always thought Yuuri's eyes could not grow darker but he was wrong.

Slowly their lips met. It was not a vigorous kiss they had previously shared. It was just a chaste kiss. Only brushing lips.

"I love you, Wolf," Yuuri whispered. His breath was ghosting the blonde's soft lips.

Without a moment of hesitation, Wolfram answered immediately.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

.-.-.

It was a bit funny that the usually dense king finally had the courage to confess his love to his fiancé because of driven by a superstition. Sometimes Yuuri felt awfully embarrassed, but Wolfram only smiled –secretly in amusement though. But then the Japanese boy was proud of himself because he had been a man enough to declare what he had had in minds.

Indeed the people around them noticed the changes between the two lovebirds. Many times they saw the king and his fiancé holding hands in the castle's long corridors. In rare moment they even caught them kissing.

Probably it was love they were feeling that made the couple's countenances brighter. Each day they became more dazzling and compassionate. Even Gwendal and Gunter could not complain.

"You're going to visit Japan again?" Gwendal asked his youngest brother that evening.

Wolfram was startled. He submitted his report before answering Gwendal's question. "Yes, Big Big Brother," he answered briefly.

"You two are getting closer, aren't you?" the General uttered, referring to Wolfram and the king.

The blond halted in his steps. He turned his heel back to Gwendal's desk. "We are. It's not a bad thing, actually. And to tell you the truth, it is nice to be with someone," Wolfram paused. He contemplated a moment. "Anyway, why don't you get one too? I always think you and Gunter will make a perfect couple," he suggested nonchalantly.

Gwendal's usually stoic face was tinted pink. "W-what?" he exclaimed.

Wolfram proceeded to strode out of the office. "See you later."

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

 


End file.
